Vampire Vs Beast
by scififanfreak222
Summary: When the Titans go to investigate the visiting Cirque, they stike up an unlikely friendship with Darren and Evra and somehow manage to join the Cirque. AND awaken the struggle between vampire and werewolf. NO SLASH! DarrenOC RobStar BBRae


Hey guys! Just thought I'd do a Teen Titans/Darren Shan Saga crossover, because these are two of my fave fandoms, and I've been wanting a little DarrenOC romance for a while ;) Hope you enjoy this! :D

xscifi :)

* * *

**Darren's POV**

Hi. My name's Darren, Darren Shan. I'm fourteen years old, and although I may look normal, I'm really not.

You see, a couple of years ago, me and my best friend, Steve 'Leopard' Leonard, went to this amazing circus, by the name of Cirque Du Freak.

We saw all kinds of different performers, from Gertha Teeth, with her amazing indestructible choppers. Alexander Ribs, a contortionist and the skinniest man in the world. Rhamus Two-bellies, the complete opposite of Alexander, being the fattest man in the world, and being able to eat ANYTHING at all. Evra Von, the shy snake skinned boy who could talk to snakes, now one of my very best friends. The Wolf Man, who bit of a woman's arm at the show we saw him at. And finally, Mr Crepsley, and his amazing, poisonous performing spider, Madame Octa.

All the trouble started after Mr Crepsley started to perform. You see, Steve recognised him from an old book he had, a book about vampires. He told me he thought that Mr Crepsley was a vampire, and told me to go home while he stayed at the Cirque.

I didn't listen to him, and eavesdropped on his conversation with the old vampire, and was horrified to find out that Steve was willing to JOIN him by becoming a half-vampire!

Mr Crepsley refused, telling Steve that he had evil blood, and he would never be good enough for the vampire clan. Steve was furious, and while he stomped off home, I somehow managed to kidnap the old vampire's spider, Madame Octa.

A few weeks later, after the Cirque had moved on, I was showing the spider to Steve when disaster struck: Madame Octa bit Steve, poisoning him.

Desperate for an antidote with Steve dying in hospital, I went to the old vampire and asked him to give me the antidote for his spider's poison. He agreed … but at a price: If I wanted the antidote, I would have to become his assistant, by becoming a half-vampire!

In order to save my friend, I agreed, leaving me no other choice but to leave my old human life behind and join Mr Crepsley on the road.

We faked my death, and after that we left my old hometown forever as I readied myself for the long and lonely road to vampirism.

Six months later, Mr Crepsley and I rejoined the Cirque, where I met, and later became best friends with, Evra Von, the snake boy.

My life had been pretty normal from there on in ... well, as normal as the life of a half-vampire could be! Yeah, pretty normal, that is until, a group of teenaged superheroes burst in and reawakened the never-ending struggle of Vampire Vs. Werewolf.

**Beast Boy's POV**

Hey dudes! My name's Beast Boy. You can call me BB or B, but Beast Boy's cool too.

Anyways, a couple of months ago we came across a flyer for something called 'Cirque Du Freak'. Delphi, who's fluent in French, told us that this meant 'Circus of the Freaks'. Robin remembered that freak shows were against the law, which gave us a perfect excuse to check the whole thing out! (Secretly, I was hoping to see the Wolf Man and that snake skinned boy.)

So we went to the show, and found that it wasn't what we expected at all. The freaks weren't prisoners, but amazing performers! (My favourites were the Wolf Man, Darren Shan and Madame Octa, Evra Von the snake boy, and Mr Hibernius Tall.)

After the show, we went to talk to Darren and Evra to congratulate them on their awesomness (well, I did anways ...) and Robin asked them a few questions about the Cirque, and somehow, we ended up getting asked by Mr Tall, the Cirque's 'ring master', to join!

I was pretty chuffed, as I'd already started making friends with Evra, but Robin had to spoil it all by making it into a mission, instead of a fun trip with the circus.

Everything was fine up until a few weeks ago, when I started feeling really wierd and all. My friends were very worried about me, and Darren suggested I might be going through the purge.

I'm not even going to get into that right now, but let's just say my animal side was let to run free for a bit, and it kinda put a strain on my friendship with Darren ...

Well, not going to tell you why, if you were wondering. I'll leave it for later, when it'll really matter.

BUT, let's just say I'm not looking like that cute, green skinned, green haired guy all the ladies love!

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed that! More will come soon, I promise!

xscifi :)


End file.
